


Please Love Kana

by holdinglines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Business, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Maid Cafe, Pre-Relationship, Wedding Fluff, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: Family lunches are awkward.  Especially when your mother is a demon, a governor, and apparently hates your business rival more than you do.





	Please Love Kana

 

 _“_ …There’s the Yotsubato’s, the Kamiya’s, and the Togu’s; they’ve been great and loyal customers all these years.  Don’t want to seem ungrateful but we _gotta_ act discreetly.  Don’t want them to feel embarrassed they frequent a maid café, after all.”

 “Flowers?”

 “That’s what I was thinking.  Better than just a gift card,” Kana pulled her coat closer to her body and switched her phone to her other hand so she could warm the other one in her pocket.  “So Satoshi’s a good business partner and a better friend, but I think he’s better as a...y’know, someone you meet face to face.  Not someone to just send the bouquet.

 “Agreed.”

 “If we’re gonna go with flowers, we gotta go with someone who can convey a lot through the flowers.”

 “Hana?”

 “Classy but impersonal.”

 She heard the flipping of paper before Takeko spoke again.  “Taro then.  Understated, but you feel the care he puts in.  Any proud hyugan would appreciate them.”

 “Hm...maaaaaybe.”

 “What’s wrong?”

 “No, nothing’s ‘wrong’ I guess,” she said as she tapped her foot.  “But we gotta stand out a little, Takeko!  Everyone sends flowers and I really need to know some of our clients will be staying with us!” she scowled at the crosswalk for not being green.  “Look, I’ll think of something later.  I’m almost to the café.”

 “Food’s here.”

 “Then let ‘em in.  Check for them should be in my office.” she heard Takeko make an angry whirring noise.  “Don’t gimme that, it’s still like ten minutes before I’m there.  You’ll survive talking to like two delivery guys.”

 She paused only to hear that Takeko was still groaning.  She giggled.  “Try to survive and not blow anything up until I get there.  I love you!”

 “You won’t for long.”

 

 She cocked her head to the side.  “Hm?”

 “‘Mama’ called.  She’ll be here at two.   _Love you_.”

 Takeko hung up before Kana could yell at her.  Instead she muttered to herself, “Takeko why the fuck?”

 She angrily jammed her phone into her coat pocket and stormed towards the cafe.

  _Maybe she’s lying, maybe she said that so I’ll get to work faster and deal with people for her.  Maybe Mama has had a really good day--shit I should watch the news more-- maybe she’ll try my food--fat chance she NEVER eats did she ever eat when I was a kid?  Did we even have a chef before I found Takeko?  Shit shit shit._

 She threaded through the salarymen walking to work and the night-shifters leaving their stores, keeping her head down and mumbling to herself.  

  _No, she wouldn’t lie about this.  Not this.  Don’t worry about it--did that man grab my ass?-- focus on what you_ can _do --like break a dude’s finger-- nononono, focus on the gifts.  Fix a small problem, work your way up to, ugh, Mama._

 “Maybe something wrapped?  A note inside the box, so we’d _know_ if they read it or not.” She nodded to herself.  “Yeah…that could work.  But now I gotta think of something personal, something unique for each of ‘em.”

 While she calculated the possible costs and expenses to get all the supplies in such a short amount of time that she bumped into someone.  Someone with braided vanilla hair.    She looked and saw Toshio, manager of the restaurant across the street from her café.

  _Stars I don’t need his attitude right now._

 Still, she hadn’t been raised in a barn and put on her best, winningest smile and said, “Mr. Toshio!  How good to see you on this, um, this…this fine cloudy day.”

 “Mmn.”

  _So far so good!_

 “I’m hoping it won’t rain today, but if it does the ‘8n’t 2 L8’ sells disposable umbrellas I guess.  More worried about Yin, she’s supposed to work today, and I dunno if she or her kid —have you met her?  She’s the sweetest and cleverest kid I’ve met— I dunno if they’ll have an umbrella I should probably stop by and buy one do you think they have anything cute for cute girls?  Not me, I know I’m cute I mean for Yin’s daughter.” She took a deep breath.  “How about you?”

 He offered her a polite smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  “That’s kind of you to ask.  Yes I do have an emergency umbrella at the restaurant, and no I haven’t had the pleasure.”

 Every part of his body language from his frozen smile to his stiff shoulders told her that he wanted this conversation to be over, but the chance to talk to him was so rare that Kana would have none of it.

  _Bitch this day is off to a terrible start and Imma_ make _it great regardless.  Starting with getting a sincere smile outta you if it kills me._

“I’m a little worried about the weather affecting business.  It’s nearly the end of the month, y’know.”

 “I am aware, thank you.”

 “Actually you’re not,” she said.  “Our wares are our foods and drinks, not demon butlers.”

 Silence.

  _Damn it man, that one was clever!_

 “W-well!  WHERE do you buy what you WEAR?”

 Toshio pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 “Because I think--”

 Before she could finish he looked at her, just as the crosswalk turned green.  He crossed the gap between them with surprising speed, forcing her backwards until she was against the building wall.  He wasn’t particularly tall, but Kana still had to look up and felt her horns brush against his jaw.  He looked down at her and she could see how his brow furrowed and the tired lines underneath his green eyes.  

 “Miss Kana,” his hands cupped her face, his thumb making small circles right above her jaw.  The tips of his fingers found their way into her curly hair, then down to the rim of her ear.

 He leaned forward until she could feel his hot breath against her cheek.  He whispered, “Please shut up.”

 Before Kana could react he moved out of her space, relaxed and seemingly satisfied with himself.  He didn’t utter a word as he crossed the street and down to his restaurant.

 She lightly touched the cheek he held.

 “Son of a bitch played me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Every cafe, regardless of theme, was most busy during breakfast until well after lunch.  The best cook wasn't necessary, but instead it was preferable to have one that's calm and collected. The staff was even more vital: smart and capable, strong upper arm strength, and a fantastic memory.  As the owner of a maid cafe, Kana had to be on top of all of that plus some.  Flitting from table to table to chat and refill drinks, giving each customer a unique experience.

 Takeko and Kaito were manning the kitchens today while Kana and Rin worked the room.  Usually they had a third person, but they’d called in saying they would be late coming in today.  When she’d told Rin that, the girl had a wide eyed vacant look about her.

 “This is fine,” she mumbled.  “More tips I guess, it’s all good it’s all good.  It’s good it’s good it’s good it’s _fine_.”

 Rin wasn’t the biggest fan of running around in her maid uniform.

 Their relief came when Yin -- beautiful, wonderful, angelic Yin -- came in earlier than needed.  Which was a double blessing since Kaito had to leave for his other job, and Kana would have to sit down and actually entertain her mother sporadically when she arrived at two.

 

 Kana kept her eyes on the clock at all times.  Normally on weekdays things started slowing down in the afternoon, but it looked like today would be an exception.  Two particularly large groups of tourists had come in and didn’t seem intent on leaving anytime soon.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Takeko adjust her wig and give a thumbs up.  Time to switch.

 The two girls high fived on their way out, one going into the kitchen and the other to man the floor.  Kana snatched some fruit and pieces of cake, licking her fingers. She remembered how Kaito loved to talk about food preparation and how meditative it could be.  While she wasn’t in the kitchen that often, she could definitely see the appeal.  

  _I should help out back here more often.  This is easy!_

Kana squeaked as something grabbed and wrenched her away.  Only then did she realize that she accidentally burned a whole lot of ice cream.  Oops.

 “Kana,” Takeko hissed into her ear.  “ _Focus_.”

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she said wringing her hands.  Takeko opened the back door and, in one swift motion, tossed it all out.

 “It’s _fine,_ ” she said in a tone that made it clear it definitely wasn’t fine.  “Just go and get changed.  It’s almost time.”

 She wanted to say more, but it was clear that Takeko wouldn’t have it.  She dragged herself into her office, took off her uniform and got into some comfortable jeans and a nice floral shirt.  Even if she wasn’t on the clock, she still had to make a good impression and would probably be talking to some of the regulars that might filter in.

 Just as she stepped out she heard someone throw the door open and slam it against the wall, followed by a hasty chorus of “Good afternoon, mistress!”.  She flinched at the sound of her mother’s theme song being blasted from some poor car’s speakers.  Her mother strutted in and _thankfully_ didn’t strike a pose.  Granted, she didn’t really need to.  Everything she wore screamed “expensive” from the glittering rings on her horns to the Gucci bag at her elbow.  Kana appreciated she at least tried to dress down: a neat navy suit and a silk shirt, her cobra hood carefully folded in a way to make it look like pin straight hair framing her face.  The few customers they had were already whispering.

 “Who is _that_?”

 “Idk man, she looks like some sort of celebrity.”

 “Dude, do famous people come here?”

 “Holy shit!”

 Her mama gave a slow, triumphant smile to no one when the phones came out.  Her milk white skin seemed to shimmer as their envy and admiration fueled her.

  _Stars, she basks in their attention like a snake on a hot rock._

 “You always knew how to make an entrance, Mama.” Kana tried to sound disapproving but she couldn’t help herself from smiling and hugging her.  The whispers got a lot louder.

 One of them, a girl clutching her phone like a lifeline, slid out of her booth and actually approached them.

 “Um, I’m sorry but...are you [governor] Shiroyama?”

 Mama smiled and showed off her fanged teeth.  “You are correct, my dear.”

 “Um...could I get a picture with you?”

 “Well I certainly don’t see why not,” Mama turned to Kana.  “Could you get us a menu, dear?”

 Kana felt her stomach knot.  On one hand she was grateful that Mama wasn’t declaring for everyone they were related but...it still hurt being treated like a regular serving girl by her own mother.

 And she knew how her Mama treated her own staff.

 But she still did it, still put on her work voice and even offered to take the picture for them (“No thanks I’ve got a retractable selfie stick”) and got the menus for herself and her mama.

  _I’m not even in uniform and yet…_

 

 By the time Mama had finished working the room and talking to everyone who looked moderately impressive, their drinks were on the table and Kana had to order for both of them.  And with people watching them now, she couldn’t even give her Mama a hug.

From there the conversation moved to the usual topics of small talk.  How cold it got suddenly (“That electric blanket you got for me last year has been a real life saver, dear”), how the estate has been (“You fired old Shirobu?  But he’s been so good to us Mama” “He did me dirty and I’m glad to be rid of him”), back to weather (“You really ought to turn up the heat in here Kana, you’ll catch your death of cold” “I keep it cold for my employees, Mama. They get hot running around real quick y’know” “Language, dear”), before finally landing onto the landmine that was their individual work.

 “So you’re certain you don’t want me to lend a...an anonymous donation?”

 “Mama,” Kana patted her mama’s hand.  “You’d have it on your Facebook page before I even get to the bank.”

 She gave an amused hiss but didn’t disagree.  

 “Ssstill, my dear, how do you plan on expanding without a few more invessssstors?”

 Kana grinned.  “I have a few plans, actually!  I can’t give anything away just yet but it’s going to be great and _so_ much fun.”

 Yin quietly put two plates of cake, a pyramid of multi-colored macarons, and topped off their drinks before she vanished.  Like hell would she stay to talk to _Shiroyama_.

 “I seriously recommend the blueberry cheesecake, Mama.  We just made some today, and the macarons are really fresh!”

 Mama lightly traced her finger over the rim of her cup and said in a bored tone, “I have dominion over greed, darling, not gluttony.” She cocked her head to the side and gave her a pointed look.  “As are you, if you recall.”

 Kana’s face fell and she mumbled an apology into her drink.

 Mama stared at her before she covered her daughter’s hand with hers.  “Kana dear, you’ve been acting strange all day.  Tell me, is something weighing on you?”

 “No Mama,” she sighed.  “It’s just, it’s just been a day I guess.  First I had a tiff with Toshio--”

 Her mother wrenched her hands away like she touched hot coal.  “Toshio?  That _fool_ is still alive?”

 “You know him?” Kana mentally kicked herself.  Of course Mama knew him, he’s a _demon_.

 “Know him?” her mom gave a bitter laugh.  “That’s one way to put it.  You just say the word darling and I’ll rip his throat out myself.”  
 “Mama!”

 “No really just give me a reason,” she gave a fanged grin.  “I’d be abssssssolutely _delighted_ to do it mysssself.”

 Kana stared at her mother with a look of horror.  What has gotten into her?

 One too many moments went by before she let out an airy laugh.

 “Oh, Kana, you’re such a bore sometimes, you know that?  You should know than to take me sssso sssserioursly.”

 Kana laughed as well, but felt sick.  She needed to get the subject away from these dangerous waters and fast.

 “Yeah, well, like I said: it’s been a stressful week.  We’re having some trouble with making personalized gifts, you have any ideas?”

 That did it.  A full ten minutes went by as she and her Mama conspired how to best convey appreciation and to make them spend more money at the cafe.

 “I don’t suppose any of that money will go into expanding this place?”

 “Actually yeah.  The bike shop owner guy was willing to talk, but his price is a little too steep for me, y’know?  If I get some more investors into this place I think I might be able to break even and, y’know, actually expand before summer hits?  That’s usually our busiest time.”

 Mama gave her a genuine smile.  “Was this what you were planning earlier?”

 “Actually, no!  There’s a few events I want us to be present for so we can get word out about us so we don’t have to rely _just_ on our regulars,” _no time like now_.  Kana sheepishly pulled out her phone and handed it to Shiroyama.  “I, uh, might’ve posted onto our page you’d be here this morning.”

 That got a laugh out of her.

 “Kana dear, here I thought you didn’t have my ambition!”

 “Perish the thought, Mama!”

 Kana might not like her mother’s ‘methods’, but she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t do the same.  Kana loved her work and her business, and nothing made her feel quite as proud as knowing she got there by herself.  She imagined that was how her Mama must feel about how she clawed her way up to the top government position.

 Just then another chorus of “Welcome back, master!” chimed.  Kana looked up and felt her stomach flip.

  _What is_ **_Toshio_ ** _doing here?!_

 He seemed to be looking for someone-- _here to steal Kaito away from me, no doubt_ \-- when he caught her eye.  She almost thought he smiled before he saw who she was with before he turned on his heel.

 “Spirits like me, Toshio, where are you going?  Ssstay a while.”

 Even from here Kana could see his shoulders tense at her Mama’s voice.  His hands were curled so tightly around the door frame Kana made a not to check the paint later; after a moment though he forcibly relaxed himself and turned around, his face calm.

 He walked over to their booth, his hands behind his back, his posture straight.  “Shiroyama.”

 “Toshio.”

 Kana looked between the two of them and waited.  After the longest wait in her adult life, Toshio nodded.

 “Good talk.  Goodbye.”

 Mama’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  Her grin split her face and there were too many teeth in her mouth.  “Not ssssssso fassssssth.  Issssss been too loooong _boy.”_

 Toshio looked at them with a practiced indifferent look.  He looked like he was considering his options, as if this wasn’t a demand and her mother’s fingers weren’t growing unnaturally long and sharp.  Finally, he nodded and slid into Kana’s booth.  Shiroyama released her grip on him and steepled her fingers.

 “Ssso, I hear you’ve been giving my _beautiful_ daughter trouble, boy?”

  _Oh Stars what an opening line._

 “Mama!” Kana forced a laugh.  “Don’t blow things outta context like that!  I said we had a bit of a tiff this morning, that’s all!  It happens!”

 Toshio remained silent, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

 Kana waved for Yin.  “Can we get an extra water over here please?”

 “Really Toshio, I’m impressed with you,” Shiroyama continued.  “Willfully antagonizing my child?  Such a stubborn upstart.”

 “It’s really not that bad, Mama.  I mean, it’s really more like I was bothering hi-- _what_?” she scowled at Toshio as he kicked her under the table.  She looked back at Shiroyama, whose eyes were slits and had turned pink.

  _Oh this is bad…_

 Just as Yin arrived with Toshio’s water, Kana had an idea.  She slung an arm around Toshio’s shoulders and smiled at the maid.  “Thanks Yin!  Since Toshio’s here now instead a later, can you get some of those, ah, those special desserts we’ve been working on?”

 Yin gave her a blank look so Kana gave her ‘the look’.  “ _Now,_ Yin.”

 She widened her eyes and hurried off.  Kana held back a sigh and put herself in the right mindset and _prayed_ Toshio was a quick thinker.

 “I guess you didn’t get my text earlier, huh, Toshio?”

 “...No, I didn’t.”

 “Well, I don’t blame you.  I mean, I was pretty rude this morning, huh?” she grinned.  “But I’m glad you still decided to come over!  I didn’t know my mother was coming over until after I told you to come this afternoon and -- wouldn’t you know it? -- we got slammed packed this morning and I forgot to message you!”

 “Well, family comes first I suppose,” he glanced at the table.  “Is that a blueberry cheesecake?”

 Kana felt her heart soar.  “Yes!”

 “May I try a piece!”

 “Hell yes!” he immediately put a finger to her lips and glanced around, but the tourists had left long ago and no one else was in the cafe at the moment.  He edged away sheepishly from her and she laughed.  Since Mama had made it clear she wouldn’t try Kana’s food, she reached over and plucked Shiroyama’s fork and knife from her.

  _Mama sounds like a slashed tire.  Time to get her out!_

 “Mama, I didn’t wanna mention it since you, well, get like _this_ whenever Toshio gets mentioned but we,” she gave him a pointed look and prayed he would follow along.  “We’ve been talking about a business partnership for a while now.”

 Shiroyama’s form rippled like a mirage and all the colored wiped out of her.  Kana winced when she saw her claws dig into the table, and regretted not getting demon insurance.  Finally, Mama took a deep breath, color returned to her, and she got out of the booth.

 “It sounds like you two have some work to do.  And I would _hate_ to get in your way,” she gave a fanged smile to her daughter.  “Kana dear, could we meet up soon to finish our brunch?  Perhaps this weekend?  I wouldn’t want another...scheduling issue.”

 

 “This weekend won’t work,” Toshio said as he patted away some blueberry from his face.  “We need to visit an out of town warehouse to talk about supplies.  Isn’t that right, Kana?”

 She bobbed her head up and down.  “Oh yes, that’s right exactly.  Can’t reschedule that!”

 “...Well then.  Do text me sometime, dear.” And just like that, Governor Shiroyama was gone.

 She dine and dashed.  

 

* * *

 

 

 Kana took her arm off of Toshio’s shoulder and turned to look at him.  “Are you ok?”

 “Yes,” he said as he slugged down his water.  “Thank you for asking.”

 “I’m really sorry for how she acted.  I’ve never seen her get so, so...so out of control like that before.”

 He shrugged.  “That’s how it is sometimes.”

 Part of her very much wanted to ask what their history with her mother was, but if it was something like ‘jilted lovers’ she didn’t think she’d be able to recover.  Instead she focused on the cake.

 “You, um, you don’t have to keep eating that y’know.”

 “No it’s mine,” he pulled it away from her.  “Back off.”

 Kana couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on her face and turned away before he could see the blush in her cheeks.  She didn’t care what he thought, she really didn’t, but there was always that warm feeling she got in her stomach whenever someone complimented her food.  Even if they didn’t know who baked it, it felt good.

 “I can’t believe Shiroyama is your mother.”

 “I know.”

 “ _The_ Shiroyama.”

 She grinned.  “I know!”

 Maybe it was presumptuous of her, but she jabbed her fork into the cheesecake and managed to get a piece before he turned his back to her.  She couldn’t help but laugh and offered the untouched macarons as a peace offering.  He glanced down at them and gave her a small smile and nod of thanks.

  _He really should smile more--WAIT I GOT HIM TO SMILE I WIN SO HA!_

To hide her triumph she to a swig of tea.  “Y’know, you still kinda owe me for this.”

 “Oh really.  How’s that?  I’m _so_ curious to hear your logic, Miss Shiroyama.”  
 “Don’t call me that.  And what I _mean_ is that Mama’s gonna be watching me come and go now for, like, a month now.  And I can just here her now,” she held up her hand and imitated her mother in a falsetto voice, “‘why weren’t you and Toshio out on Saturday together? Were you avoiding me Kana what did I do to deserve this Kana?’”

 For a second Toshio said nothing.  She felt that macaron threaten to come back up if he didn’t hurry up and say something.

  _Oh stars did I offend him? Does he think I’m some ungrateful child oh shit what if he’s her baby daddy_ **_what if he’s_ ** **my** **_daddy_ ** _oh stars Toshio please just say something!_

He shocked her by giving her a second smile.  “I think you mean ‘what did I do to desssssserve thisssth, Kana?’”

 Her jaw dropped and he chuckled.  He honest to stars chuckled.

  _Hell has frozen over._

 “You still owe me.”

 “How about this,” he said.  “I actually do have somewhere I need to be this weekend.  A rehearsal dinner.  Would you care to accompany me?”

 “...I’d like that actually.  Yeah.”

 


End file.
